phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jakebot99
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:IamThePlatypus page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 23:12, January 23, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' why do you edit things that don't make sense or aren't true? Such as the fact that the mom dies and Candace eats the car! That's impossible! Also there is no such episode as that sexual feeling it is That Sinking Feeling!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AgentP 00:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Also stop editing things such as the Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus jingle (Where the food is going to kill u)? What on earth? I think you should be blocked. AgentP 00:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Permanent block This account has been permanently blocked for repeated and deliberate vandalism and inappropriate sexual statements. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC)